


It’s Quiet Uptown

by Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion



Series: Fics inspired by my taste in music [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Introspection, That One Scene(tm) in Infinity War, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark POV, Weird Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion/pseuds/Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion
Summary: “You hold your child as tight as you canAnd push away the unimaginable.”Tony has always thrived on impossible odds. He’s tried to keep Peter safe.The two factors don’t mix well.





	It’s Quiet Uptown

**Author's Note:**

> This was hammered out by my sleep-deprived ass at one in the morning and it’s probably so overdone but HA I’m a masochist who is allergic to editing so enjoy

Tony spends night after night in the lab  
Check, double-check, triple check the suits.  
Parachute? (Rhodey, Pepper.)   
Check.  
Oxygen? (The silence of space.)  
Check.  
Heater? (The cold, the cold, the bone chilling cold.)  
Check.

Peter shouldn’t have come. Peter should stay safe, friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man, giving old ladies directions and preventing muggings and getting cats down out of trees. But Peter’s in Space, and they can’t go back.

How many timelines do we win?  
One. 

One chance for Peter and Pepper and Rhodey and everyone he cares about. He can do this. He’s always thrived on this - the rush of impossible and the sunrise smugness of defying it. They can do this.

And they nearly do - Peter, brave Peter, he nearly has the gauntlet off but then Starlord snaps and it all goes to hell.

Thanos is gone, off to destroy the universe, and all Stephen does is look at him with sorrowful eyes. “We’re in the endgame now.”

“Mister Stark? I don’t feel so good.”

 

And the child he’s just realising he has is now ash on his fingertips. 

He wants to kill Thanos with his bare hands. He wants to scream, to cry, to bring Peter back and hug him and keep him far from harm.

The ash is cold on his fingertips.


End file.
